Sick but Not
by Maginn322
Summary: What happens in the middle of my last Fanfic. When Kagome starts feeling sick, but doens't think she's sick. How will Inuyasha take it?


Narku was gone, the jewel gone and the wars virtually gone. Inuyasha and Kagome had built a home up in the forest. It was a simple home, only a few rooms. One for Inuyasha and Kagome, a main room with the traditional fire pit, and a separate room for guests…or someone new.

"Kagome. I brought dinner." Inuyasha came into the house with large boar over his shoulder.

"Oh yummy!" Kagome clapped her hands. "leave it here and I'll fix it. You go wash up." Kagome pulled out her big knives she had brought over. She had to take quite a few cooking classes to learn how to cook things like this, and how to butcher.

"Okay." Inuyasha dropped the boar on the ground and went to wash up like Kagome wished. When he came back in there were already pork chops sizzling away. In a pot of water she had vegetables boiling. She poured him a cup of tea to sip on while they waited for the food to be ready.

"So where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, he had one with Inuyasha to hunt but didn't come back.

"I sent him to stay with Kaede for a little while." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Kagome asked. It was strange that Inuyasha would send him away like that.

"He is always in the way around here. I wanted to have some time alone with you." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind.

"Is that so?" Kagome's heart jumped around in happiness. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"In the meantime." Inuaysha pulled her close and laid a kiss on her.

Their dinner burned.

A month later. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the forest on their way to visit Songo and Miroku. Kagome wasn't feeling so well, so Inuyasha was carrying her, which was fine with him.

"You feeling any better?" Inuyasha asked the silent Kagome.

"A little…" Kagome said quietly. "While we're at the village, can we stop over to my world for a bit? I need to check something."

"What?" Inuyasha inquired. "Is there medicine there you need?"

"Maybe." Kagome nodded. She just rested against him, tried to be comforted by his warmth.

"Do you need to rest for a bit?" Inuyasha suggested.

"No." Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No, we need to stop." Inuyasha stopped and sat Kagome down on a mossy rock. He gave her sips of water from her strange canteen made of plastic. She seemed too quiet, a little to pale. Her scent was even different.

"You sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…yah. I'm not sick." Kagome sighed.

"Then what's wrong?" Inuyasha was sure that something was wrong.

"Well…I have my suspicions." Kagome sighed

"And?" Inuyasha asked.

A sent filled the air that Inuyasha hated.

"Koga's coming." Inuyasha announced. "Pest needs to leave us alone." Inuyasha picked up Kagome again and started walking.

"Where we going?" Kagome asked.

"Away. I don't want him to see you not feeling well." Inuyasha knew that Koga still had feeling for Kagome. If he thought that Inuyasha wasn't taking care of Kagome he would try and take her away.

"Hey! Kagome!" Koga said coming up behind them. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance.

"Hi Koga." Kagome waved weakly.

"What's wrong Kagome? You sick?" Koga saw Kagome in her fragile state. "What have you done to her? You haven't been taking care of her have you!" Koga accused Inuyasha.

"I've been protecting her fine. She's not sick." Inuyasha defended. "She's my wife, so let us be."

"I'm fine Koga. Really. I feel a little sick but I'm not sick really." Kagome tried to allay his worries.

"Wait a second…you smell different." Koga sniffed the air around Kagome. "I recognize this smell…"

"Koga. I know what you're thinking. I'm not sure yet…and Inuyasha is a little oblivious to it." Kagome warned him.

"Wait what? What do you think I'm oblivious to." Inuyasha was offended.

"You idiot." Koga huffed. "She's with child."

"What!" Inuyasha almost dropped Kagome out of surprise.

"Well…I don't know for sure…but maybe." Kagome laughed. "I understand that you didn't notice, you've never really been around someone who was pregnant."

"You're…pregnant?" Inuyasha was still in shock. "When did this happen…I mean how…I mean what?"

"You silly." Kagome laughed. "About a month ago I think. When you sent Shippo to stay with Kaede. Cause you wanted a little 'alone time,' with me."

"I don't want to hear this!" Koga waved his hands. "Well….Kagome is going to bare you a child I guess." Koga was irritated with this. It disgusted him.

"You're going to be a Daddy." Kagome leaned up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"I'm going to be a…" Inuyasha almost fainted right then and there.

"Come on. Let's get to the village and then through the well so I can get some things." Kagome stepped out of Inuyasha's grasp. She was afraid that he would drop her. That wouldn't be good if she was pregnant.

"Well…see yah. I'll check in later and see how you are Kagome. Inuyasha…" Koga's eyes went steely. "You take care of Kagome, and your child. I can't believe you two are having a kid…but you better take care of it."

"You don't have to doubt that." Inuyasha assured him.

Koga waved and was off to whatever he had in mind to do. Inuyasha got over his shock and carried the still weak Kagome back to the village. They didn't talk much, but Kagome could feel Inuyasha's heart beating quickly, whether it was from nervousness or excitement she didn't know. He seemed excited enough. When they got to the village Inuyasha put Kagome down, she was feeling well enough to walk by herself again. Instead Inuyasha just took her hand and held it as they continued down the hill towards Kaede's hut. The paper door slid back, exposing Songo peaking out seeing if they were on their way.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" She said happily. She started walking towards them, Miroku stood on the porch waiting. Shippo was the last to leave the hut. He had been staying with Kaede again because Kagome wasn't feeling well.

"Hey Songo!" Kagome smiled.

"It's so nice to see you Kagome, you too Inuyasha….hey Kagome you're a little pale are you feeling alright?" Songo was quickly to notice.

"Yah I'm fine." Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha.

"We're going to have a kid." Inuyasha smiled proudly.


End file.
